


An Unexpected Christmas

by Hephsin_Yulind



Category: Tales of Xillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephsin_Yulind/pseuds/Hephsin_Yulind





	An Unexpected Christmas

Usually, Gaius and the Chimeriad didn’t really celebrate Christmas, even though people did in Kanbalar. But this time it was going to be different. Why? Because Muzet had joined Gaius and the Chimeriad and she seemed interested in this event called Christmas.

She took the habit of wandering through Kanbalar and asking the people about all those human traditions. Hearing about Christmas, the Christmas tree and the gifts, Muzet got really excited and bugged the Chimeriad and Gaius all the time about celebrating Christmas together. The only one that didn’t seem to mind celebrating Christmas was Jiao. Seeing how Muzet seemed as excited as a child about all this, he decided to talk to her and helped her convince the others to do it for once.

“Come on it won’t hurt anyone to celebrate it! We’ll celebrate between us like we used to in the past.” Said Jiao, trying to remind everyone of how they used to celebrate Christmas together in the past, right at the beginning of the Chimeriad. They used to smile and decorate the Christmas tree together and make gifts to each other and even baking a Yule log together. Jiao missed that but it looked like he was the only one who missed this. Maybe Gaius and Presa missed it too, but they wouldn’t admit it.  
“And you can’t refuse this little pleasure to Muzet when you see her excited like a little child! “he added, hoping this would be enough to convince everyone.

A sigh came out from between Presa’s lips and it was the kind of sigh Jiao recognized as a sigh of resignation. “Alright Jiao. Why not, after all? As you said, it won’t hurt us. “she admitted, giving a slight smile to Jiao.

“Well. I must admit you have a point Jiao.”, Gaius replied to Jiao as he seemed to think about it. “And I must say that Muzet’s excitement is starting to get to me as well. Let’s celebrate Christmas like we used to. Does everyone agree?”The king asked as he looked over to Wingul and Agria, who didn’t seem thrilled but soon Wingul grabbed Agria by the arm and started to drag her over to Presa and Jiao.

“Let’s go get a tree then. Let’s go Agria.”Wingul said nonchalantly as he walked out with her and Jiao. Presa chuckled as she watched them leave the palace before turning to Gaius and Muzet. “Shall we make the Yule log then?”she asked, smiling at Gaius and Muzet.  
The spirit, all hyped up, rushed to the kitchen and was already waiting for Gaius and Presa to follow up.

“Haha I must admit I’m getting excited too, seeing that spirit like that.” Presa admitted, her smile getting brighter.   
“Yes indeed it’s hard not to get caught in this when someone like Muzet is around you.” Gaius added, a little smile appearing on his face.

While Presa, Gaius and Muzet baked the Yule log, Jiao, Agria and Wingul went to look for a tree in the Mon Highlands. Agria argued with Wingul about the tree they had found because Agria chose a tree that wasn’t quite beautiful, but she insisted on taking this one because she didn’t want to spend more time just for a tree. Wingul insisted on looking for a better-looking one since they were celebrating Christmas after a long time. After some time, Jiao just decided to go with Agria’s tree, telling Wingul they probably wouldn’t find a better one since people already took the best ones a few weeks before Christmas.

A few hours later, Jiao, Agria and Wingul came back with the tree Agria chose, Jiao carrying it. At the same time, Muzet, Gaius and Presa had finished the Yule log, which was now in a fridge until later.

“Good you found a tree. We baked the Yule log. “Gaius announced, even though he didn’t mention how they had to clean more than anything because of Muzet wanting to do most of the baking alone so the kitchen ended up looking like a complete mess. Luckily Presa was there to help since Gaius himself wasn’t good at cooking or baking.

As they put up the tree, Muzet took the garlands and wrapped them around the tree since she could fly and could easily put the garland to the top. Then came all the other decorations. Presa teased Agria about the tree she chose even though she knew how hard it was to find a nice tree on Christmas Day. Wingul had a tiny smile on his face as he put the decorations and Jiao was chatting eagerly with Gaius and Muzet while decorating.   
The only thing missing now was the decoration for the tip. Muzet put the tip in Gaius’ hand and grabbed him, flying to the top of the tree so he could put the decoration on.

The other four looked up to the tree, a smile on both Jiao’s and Presa’s faces. Agria had one as well but more like a proud smile, as to say “HA! See? My tree still looks good enough!”. Wingul discreetly went to his room where he had prepared gifts for everyone, even though they weren’t supposed to celebrate Christmas. He prepared gifts every year. So he gathered them all and put them discreetly under the tree and acted as if nothing happened.

“Oh where did these come from?” Muzet asked when she came down with Gaius and noticed the packages. Everyone shrugged, Wingul as well so no one would notice it was him. “Well I made a gift for each of you so I’ll go get the gifts as well~”Muzet chimed as she went to her chambers to get her gifts and put them next to Wingul’s gifts. Everyone imitated Muzet, trying to see if they had something they could give.

Soon, there were lots of gifts under the tree. Muzet had gotten gifts for each one, as well did Wingul and, most surprisingly, Gaius had prepared gifts as well. Somehow he had foreseen Muzet would want to celebrate Christmas this year since she joined them in the middle of the year. As Presa poured some sake to everyone, even Muzet, they all put up their glasses together and chimed together “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” 

Everyone suddenly was in a very good mood, even Agria and Wingul. Jiao was wearing a Santa Claus costume he had kept from the years when they still celebrated. He knew he would get to wear it again someday and the day had finally come. Each one got a Christmas hat and wore it. Wingul got a red nose and a set of elk horns on his head.   
Now came the time for the gifts. The moment Muzet was most looking forward to, even though she had been looking forward to everything today.

The spirit had made the gifts herself. For Presa, she made a pendant with a blue, magic jewel. For Agria, a bracelet with a dark red jewel, which fitted the colour of her clothes. Jiao got a new coat, warmer than the one he was always wearing but looking practically the same. Muzet added a magic protection to it so it can’t be cut. Wingul got a bracelet as well to enhance his speed and strength without the need of using his booster. And Gaius got a beautiful sword she made herself with her magic.

Wingul had gotten simple gifts : books, cookies, gloves or socks and for Gaius of course Gaius dumplings. Gaius couldn’t help but laugh because of the dumplings. Wingul grinned at him, happy he liked the “joke”.

Gaius had more “traditional” gifts. Not traditional like Wingul, but traditional in the sense of the Chimeriad. They were “fighters” so of course Gaius decided to get a new weapon for each one. Since Muzet didn’t need any weapons, he had decided to give her a book about the traditions in Kanbalar and a pair of ice skates. Muzet could float but he knew she would stop flying to try out ice skating. She wanted to try out everything humans did so since it was always cold in Kanbalar and the lake out of the city was always frozen, she would probably want to ice skate there with everyone.  
Jiao, Agria and Presa didn’t have much to offer but wrote a Christmas card together for Gaius and signed it with Wingul and Muzet, to thank him to be their friend and king.

After the gifts, they ate the Yule log, which tasted really good. If you thought that’s how their Christmas Day ended, you’re wrong!  
To end it perfectly, they all went together to the frozen lake and decided to ice skate until they got tired.

And it did take a few hours for them to get tired from it. As they all lay together on a big couch, they all fell asleep peacefully, as if they were children. Muzet, being a spirit thus not sleeping, took the big blanket and gently put it on them and smiled tenderly at them. Even Gaius was sleeping with a smile on his face, lying in the middle of the Chimeriad.

Muzet leaned closer to Gaius and softly kissed his cheek, before whispering “Thank you..” to him, and of course it was meant for the others as well. She patted each one’s head and kissed their foreheads before leaving them for the night.

 

 


End file.
